


Whisked Away

by princeakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina, Break Up, Café, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeakaashi/pseuds/princeakaashi
Summary: Kageyama returns home to Miyagi for a short vacation. He surely wasn't expecting to see any of his old friends and classmates this early on his return, especially his ex-boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	Whisked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first one shot! I havent written in awhile so i know this is shitty icisif but yea i’m trying to get back into writing so hehe. Anyway i hope you all like it! Constructive criticism is very much welcome, thank you!

Should I go in? Should I say “hello”?

An internal debate was going on Kageyama Tobio’s head as to whether or not he should enter the cafe and say a pleasant greeting to an all too familiar face.

Kageyama had just returned home to Miyagi for a short vacation, the team's coach and the captain thought it would be good for everyone to take a break and go back home since they had no games coming up, so Kageyama did just that.

He arrived in the prefecture a few days ago, and today he decided it would be best to re-familiarize himself, so he went on an afternoon walk. He saw all the newly opened stores and shops and thought how strange it was to see how much Miyagi has changed while he was gone. Although, he tries to come home whenever he can, returning to the prefecture always gave him whiplash with the number of new things that would greet him.

While he was walking the familiar yet unfamiliar streets. A ball of orange hair caught his eye. There he was, Hinata Shoyo, sitting quietly in a cafe, sipping on his hot beverage while scrolling through his phone.

Kageyama suddenly felt his heart stop and his blood go cold. What was he doing here? He wasn’t really expecting him to bump into any of his old friends this early on his vacation, let alone his ex-boyfriend.

Kageyama and Hinata started dating around the end of their first year of high school. The memories they shared weren’t all that sweet, as all relationships do, but that didn’t mean Kageyama cherished them any less. He loved every second he spent with Hinata, and he knows Hinata felt the same as well. Unfortunately, their love story was cut short after only three years. After high school, the two went on different volleyball teams, traveling to different countries, and becoming too busy for each other and to handle their relationship. Soon, the distance and the lack of time drove them apart. Kageyama knew that, so he did what he thought was best for both of them.  
\-------------

“I’m sorry, Shoyo, I love you, but we’ve become too busy for each other. I’m not able to be there for you, and you aren’t either.” Kageyama said solemnly.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Hinata replied with his head bowed, not wanting to show Kageyama his tear-filled eyes. He didn’t really protest to Kageyama’s statement. He knew their relationship was falling apart and what was happening was inevitable, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Kageyama cupped Hinata’s face and looked him in the eyes, “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for, this is just something we couldn’t control.”  
Hinata simply nods as a reply as he was pulled into the black-haired boy’s warm embrace.

Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata’s head one last time and pulled away, “I have to go now. Goodbye Shoyo, I love you,” Kageyama walked away without turning back, without sparing Hinata another glace, for he knows if he saw that midget’s crying face he would just run back to him, tell him to forget everything that he just said.

\-------------  
Even after their break up the two remained in good terms and in occasional contact, only texting to greet one another a happy birthday or a happy holiday, and to congratulate them on their recent win they read about on the news or on social media. Hinata always seems to find his way into Kageyama’s late-night thoughts, always wondering how he was doing, if he was okay, if he was thinking of him too. He often wondered how things would be if he didn’t break up with his orange-haired lover; would they still actually be together, would they be happy, or would they still break up but on a later date?

Kageyama repeatedly told himself that it wasn’t healthy for him to keep thinking about him. He told himself that he should move on from that chapter of his life, to focus on his volleyball career, and to stop thinking about that could’ve been. He should just stop thinking about him. Despite all of his scolding, here he is now, two years after their break up, going inside the cafe and walking up to his ex-boyfriend.

“Oy, dumbass,” Kageyama said with absolutely no regard for the children inside the cafe.

Hinata turned around and was surprised to see Kageyama with his usual stoic expression, “Tobio! I didn’t know you were here, when did you arrive?” Hinata asked as he got up from his seat and approached Kageyama.

“Around three days ago, what about you?” Kageyama replied.

“A week ago,” Hinata said cheerfully.

At first, they just stood there talking about how long it’s been and about how Hinata was simply just waiting for someone to arrive, but then Hinata asked Kageyama if it was okay for him to sit with him and continue their conversation back at his table since Hinata noticed how their meeting was interrupting the peace of some of the cafe’s patrons.

After Kageyama ordered something to drink and returned to Hinata’s table. The two talked about Hinata’s time in Rio, and how he bought too much sunscreen and now he has no way of finishing it now. They also talked about how Kageyama was now a part of the Schweiden Adlers and what it was like teaming up with Ushijima and Hoshiumi. Hinata also mentioned that he joined the MSBY Black Jackals and how ecstatic he was about being in the same team with Atsumu, Sakusa, and especially, Bokuto. They talked for what seemed like hours, in Kageyama’s head, and truthfully he didn’t want their little meeting to end. Everything felt so natural to him, it was like they were never even apart. Kageyama was really enjoying the time he was spending with Hinata, he feels as if he hasn’t felt this happy and at peace in a long time. And surely Hinata wouldn’t mind seeing Kageyama again, it’s not as if they ended badly anyway.

As Kageyama was about to ask Hinata out for lunch tomorrow, he was interrupted by a man who barged into the cafe panting and had a very disheveled look. He looking around very frantically as if he was looking for someone. His eyes scanning all over the café until they landed upon the place where Kageyama and Hinata were seated, and his eyes quickly lit up.

“Shoyo!” the man said in the sweetest tone as he ran towards the two. Hinata turned around to see where the source of the voice came from but was quickly met with a sweet kiss.

The man pulled away and brought Hinata in his warm embrace, “I’m sorry, I kept you waiting for so long, there was a problem at the last station and my phone died right as I was about to text you.”

Hinata chuckled at the man’s distressed tone and pulled away from his embrace, “It’s alright, babe, I had someone to keep me company”.The man raised his eyebrows curiously until Hinata pointed to Kageyama’s direction. He looked at the man his boyfriend was talking about and was met with a shocked Kageyama

“Oh! Tobio-kun! I didn’t know you were back,” He said in his usual cocky voice and flashed his signature smirk. He wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and continued, “Thank you so much for keeping my Shoyo company”.

Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He was pretty sure he looked like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing, trying to come up with something to say. But no matter how much he raked his brain, he still couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Well, we’ll be going now Tobio-kun! See you around.” He took Hinata’s hand in his as the two lovers walked out of the cafe, leaving Kageyama alone in the table he and Hinata shared not too long ago, leaving him to watch the love of his life be whisked away by Atsumu Miya


End file.
